The Angel and the Devil
by ToxicReaper3
Summary: A story of a pure Angel whose wings were clipped, falling to Earth to meet a human who has a heart as dark as the night. How will there encounter affect each other?
1. Angel's Part

**The Angel and the Devil's Story**

**Angel's Clipped Wings**

An angel with the kindness, innocence, and naivety that would really surprise you; a devil with the cruel and twisted cunning, deceivious nature, and merciless attitude that would scare you. Both polar opposites, both with different stories. Let us now start with our fair Angel's little tale…

The angel, whose name was Arie, loved everything and everyone, rejecting no one that came her way. She was never one to think about love or lust, thus she would seem to be like a person who would draw you on. Her perfect lips, the way her hair flowed down past her sholders with soft, and silky, midnight blue locks; her striking ocean blue eyes, her soft pale skin, skinny hourglass figure, and straight white teeth. Arie's friends constantly complimented her on her looks, while she took them in gracefulness and gratitude she never really felt inclined to actually believe it.

One day Arie was confessed to as always, the catch? Oh it was her best friend's boyfriend. Like always Arie accepted the confession but told him that he was her friend's and that she just wasn't interested. Hurt and heart broken the man went and told a different story to Arie's friend to which she did not take to well. Her hatred for Arie grew and that was when all of her annoyance and spite just spilled out at the most perfect angel in heaven.

Everything she did felt wrong to the girl. The way she got so many lovers yet not wanting them at all, the way she walks around taking in all the compliments yet always trying to be humble to make them look stupid for saying them. The girl's wings turned from a pure white to a dark black. So in order to get revenge on what Arie aparrently did to her boyfriend she devised a plan.

Arie was called out one day by her, thinking that it was just for some fun playing around she arrived early. Just as the girl had suspected as usual. Taking the knives in hand the girl made large gashes in both of Arie's wings, staining them blood red. Arie couldn't register what had just happened in her mind, she turned her head around in time to see her used to be best friend's angered face and pitch black wings before the girl pushed Arie forcefully out of the heavens. Arie was now marked as a fallen angel, whether it was her choice or not.

In a loud crash, Arie had landed in a park; the impact of her fall made a small crater. Hurt and injured, the fallen angel tried to fly back but her wings were damaged. Sitting there in the crater she pulled her knees up to her chest and just sat there. After a while Arie felt like she couldn't just take it anymore and folded in her wings and cried softly.

All of a sudden someone came flying over in literal terms, and crash landed just in front of Arie. The boy got up and cursed like no tomorrow "Damn it you fucker, I said I was willing to go easy this once just because you're my fucking underclassmen but no more" he said "I'll kill you and smash your head all over the ground" he decreed with a wicked smile. Climbing out you could not see the boy anymore, the only thing was is that you could hear the pained screams and mercy calls from the underclassmen. Then after only about two minutes everything just suddenly stopped and turned silent.

Looking up after wiping her eyes, Arie wondered what had happened. The boy that had fallen in earlier arrived at the edge of the crater. His messy looking blonde hair, and blood red eyes really made him look like a bloodthirsty vampire. The boy's hands was covered in blood while his clothes had blood splattered on them. He looked down at the girl "You saw didn't you? Well I'll have to get rid of you, don't want you getting a big mouth and telling anybody about this incident" the boy said. As he inched closer the fallen angel flinched away with her wings noticeably shivering. That had caught the boy's eyes, he had never seen someone with wings before. When he took a closer look at them he noticed her wings were damaged and bloodied, a closer examine at her face and the very first ever blush came upon the boy's face. Arie's innocent, gentle, yet frightened little face had turned him on. In that one moment despite him knowing it or not, the little human devil fell in love with the fallen angel.


	2. Devil's Part

**The Angel and the Devil's Story**

**Devil's Massacre **

The devil in nickname only was but a mere human. A human with no right or wrong in his mind, a human who cared for nothing in the world but him and his own survival; anyone that he didn't like he simply got rid of. His name was Rafael. He had the eyes of a demon, the personality of one, and the strength and skills of one. His short messy blonde hair, blood red colored eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness of the night, slim yet firm and fit stature. His looks deceived others how he was really like, but the coldness in his eyes gave it away. Rafael's friends were non-existent, no one wanted to get close and like everyone else he didn't want to get close to them.

Was he born this way? No he was not. Did something happen to make him be like this? Yes something _did_ happen. Now begins our _real_ story of the human devil.

Born like any other child Rafael was raised well. At least that's what it seemed like, his older siblings were always aggressive with him and his parents did nothing about it. Actually his parents were always against him and calling Rafael a blood sucking vampire and any other insulting words. At the age of four he had already isolated his feelings and pulled away from society, never wanting to talk to those since none of them mattered. When he reached the age of eight apparently one of his brothers, who was older than him by ten years turned out to be gay. If you know what's coming next and don't want to read it than leave, if not then continue on.

When no one else was home, and when the parents weren't home except for those two, the brother had made his move. He walked into Rafael's bedroom and pinned him down on to the bed. Struggling, Rafael tried to get away but he could not. By the time he had quit moving around, his hands and feet were tightly tied with rope to the bed, his clothes taken off save for his boxers. "I'll give you something really good to think about" his brother said with a low husky voice. _(Warning yaoi sex scene, please don't read this part if you don't like boyxboy)_

The brother, named Lucas, slipped off Rafael's boxers. He began to rub the boy's member as he forced a kiss on Rafael. Lucas slipped his tongue in his mouth and French kissed his little brother. Pulling away he lowered down to Rafael's not fully matured cock and sucked on it, licking up and down the short length of it and licking the tip of the dick. Rafael groaned but not in pleasure because who wouldn't respond to something like this? He was furious and clenched his fist hard until his knuckles turned white.

Lucas had stopped and situated himself over the member "Stop right there!" Rafael yelled "If you keep going I swear when I get out of this I'll cut yours off and kill you" he said. Lucas smirked and ignored Rafael's nasty comment. He slipped Rafael's cock into his anus and moaned. Waiting for a bit before Lucas moved himself up and down the length, he was even rubbing his own cock while receiving pleasure from Rafael. "Oh this feels so good, no matter what you say brother, you'll never keep your word" Lucas said through breathy groans. After awhile of the same position Lucas was at his peak and he came all over Rafael. Getting off Lucas slowly licked it off from every inch of Rafael's body, making him shiver in disgust. When finished Lucas slowly slid his member into Rafael "You are so tight little brother, you are a young virgin after all, or at least you used to be" Lucas said with a laugh before slamming his dick into him. Rafael screamed out with a pained cry. Lucas slid his member in and out pumping it a little bit faster into Rafael each time.

Lucas tortured Rafael for hours, gagging his mouth when he heard the others come on to continue the fun without being heard. During that time Lucas came either inside Rafael or on him. Sliding out he resumed sucking on Rafael's cock again and after a few minutes Lucas finally made Rafael cum inside his mouth. "My job is now done, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did" Lucas said before dressing and untying him. Walking out the door he disappeared down the hall. _(End of Short lemon)_

After feeling the pain for a couple of days Rafael came out and told his parents and other brothers but nobody believed him, in fact they even thought that Rafael was turning gay and not Lucas. Rafael was literally angered and incredibly fed up with all of the crap he was getting. With that he murdered his whole family; he saved Lucas for last until he came home from school.

When Lucas came home he was petrified and sick to his stomach. His mother was decapitated with her head smashed into the wall, the father was gutted and shot through the head, the oldest brother was stabbed repeatedly with an army knife, and the other brother had his arms and legs cut off. It was a horrible site to beware. Lucas turned around only to see Rafael's blood drenched appearance, a wickedly evil smile on his face, and eyes full of regretless emotions. Lucas ran for his life and locked himself in his bedroom.

"You can't escape that easily, why don't you be noble and die along with our family?" Rafael said outside his door "N-No! Go away you devil! Why don't you die with this family too?" Lucas said "That's because you guys never counted as family, and you never will be" Rafael said with a voice so cold that it tensed the air between the two leaving a dark silence. All of a sudden Lucas heard the air in his room come on before a smoke flowed through the vents "What the hell is this? –cough-" Lucas yelled as he slammed on the doors to be let out. It was worthless effort though; Rafael jammed the door and was leaning on the railings of the stairs laughing. Lucas blacked out and hours later, the minute he woke up Rafael had cut off his member, he had let out a fierce scream that could not be heard because of the gag. Rafael of course didn't just stop their, he had drenched Lucas in oil before setting him on fire. "I told you I would get you back, but you just wouldn't believe me would you? Gay bastard" Rafael said (Just to say I don't have anything against gay people okay?).

The house burned down along with the bodies and nothing was found except ashes upon ashes. Years later (only about 10 so he's 17 yrs old) Rafael grew up as a harsh gang member with the nickname the Devil. He never lost a fight and never failed to put people in the hospital with broken ribs or arms, never failed to put some even in a coma. Merciless, cold, and without a heart he went on a rampage.

One day in the park he met up with a bold freshman who had challenged him to a fight. "You have got some guts kid, I'll tell you that don't think I'll hold back just because you are an underclassmen" Rafael said "I'll even give you the first move" he said. The kid charged at him with a baseball bat which caught Rafael off guard and knocked him a foot or two away as he landed into some crater. Getting up he got out and brought down hell to the freshman, cracking his ribs and breaking his right arm and left leg. The pain was so much that the guy blacked out, Rafael was covered in the blood the freshman coughed up.

Walking over to the crater, Rafael thought he had seen something so he walked over to check it out. He saw a girl in the middle of the crater it seemed like she was crying about something. In the corner of his eye Rafael saw wings and when he looked closer he saw that her wings had been injured _wait…HER wings?_ He thought. "You saw didn't you? Well I'll have to get rid of you, don't want you getting a big mouth and telling anybody about this incident" Rafael said. As he got closer the angel flinched lightly making her wings noticeably shiver a bit.

He She had lifted her face and all of a sudden Rafael's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks heated up a bit. It was the meeting of the human devil whose heart would be stolen by the fallen angel.


	3. A Brief Tale of Love

**A brief tale of love.**

After that fated meeting the angel was taken into care by the human devil. Arie was touched by this wonderful and kind gesture that was shown to her so she had thoroughly thanked Rafael by cleaning and cooking for him. At first Rafael was annoyed and bothered by this gesture, he had never had anyone be so kind to him before, and he felt uncomfortable about it.

"Hey just freaking stop working and sit your ass down, we need to talk about your freakish wings" Rafael said one day. Arie stopped in the middle of folding clothes and gave a small nod before she sat down in the chair adjacent from him. With a soft and gentle smile she looked at him "Ask anything you want, I'll answer to them to the best of my abilities" Arie replied with a sweet voice which made Rafael blush. He was getting frustrated at himself for feeling so weird so he took the lamp on the table and threw it at the wall "Ugh fine…so what are you? I can clearly see your wings, or rather how or why do you have fucking wings? Why were you all bloody a few days ago besides the fact that you probably fell from somewhere" Rafael asked her. Arie seemed to be thinking about something for a minute before her face perked up again "Well…it's sort of a long story, if you want to hear it I hope you don't mind sitting around for a while" she said. Rafael rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up onto the table, both actions of which did not affect the beautiful angel, before he gestured for her to start.

Arie told Rafael her whole story about being an angel in heaven and told him every single detail until the very moment that her friend pushed her out of the heavens and she became a fallen angel. Rafael had this look of shock, confusion, amazement, and disbelief clearly written on his face. He had no idea what to say to any of what he had just heard. _Angel?! What the hell is that? I can't even begin to comprehend how stupid and deluded someone would be if they suddenly told me that story, I probably would have punched them for spinning such an idiotic story but…the proof is right there…she has wings, plus it makes sense since I found her in a CRATER_ he thought. Once Rafael snapped out of his train of thoughts he found Arie's face just inches away from his and without thinking he put his hand on her face and roughly pushed her back. Arie was really surprised but was able to catch her balance somehow with the use of some furniture. "Oh I'm sorry, I was worried since you had not said anything for a while" Arie said with a laugh. Rafael sighed at the girl, he would have gotten angry but for some reason he could not bring himself to get mad at this angel whatsoever. With a shake of his head Rafael proceeded to go to his bedroom with Arie following close behind, he stopped at the doorway and turned around as he leaned against the door, "What? You want to come in? Don't tell me you want to do it with me" Rafael said with a smirk. Arie tilted her head innocently and shrugged "I don't understand what you mean? I just came to bid you a good night and hope that you sleep well…and to thank you for letting me stay here" Arie said before giving a warm and gentle hug to Rafael.

He stood there in surprise under his doorway for several minutes after Arie left to go sleep in the living room after cleaning up the vase he had shattered. Rafael could still feel the warmth that came when Arie had hugged him, his heart was beating wildly in his chest and he had no idea why. Rafael had never been close to anyone before and he for sure never loved anyone before so he didn't know what to make of these feelings that were overflowing within him. Rafael went into his room and pondered on this while he waited for his heart to stop beating _What is this? Why won't my heart stop beating? Why?_ He thought before the word "love" crossed his thoughts. With this he immediately sat up in bed and his face looked flushed_ L-Love…I don't even know what that feels like but if it's supposed to feel like this…I-I could get used to it..._ Rafael thought before he went to sleep.

The days grew on with Arie and Rafael living together with the angel enduring all of his random rages and hot temper; because of that he fell even deeper in love with her. He began to notice every little thing she did and every nice gesture, whether it was aimed at him or not, made him actually smile. Rafael wasn't even bothered when he heard talk about the Devil, him, retiring from fighting and cowering out. Slowly but surely Rafael began to open up to her and to soften his personality a little.

Arie had been able to adapt to life on earth and found that she could use her angel powers to hide her wings, and with it hidden it made it easier on her to be able to fit in. Rafael's feelings for her had not gone unnoticed by her at all. Arie thought that Rafael was only interested in her for looks and was cautious about it because of what happened to her, but as she continued living with him that thought had changed. She could tell that his feelings were true and honest, and she loved that. Despite his rough personality Arie thought he was a really kind person, he bought her new clothes and has been taking care of her this whole time. There were times in the streets where she would get hit on by strange men she didn't know and Rafael would come to her aid and beat them up, even though she would have preferred it if no one had gotten hurt, she loved how he protected her. Arie too, like Rafael, began loving almost everything about him. She eventually had gotten a job at a popular café (that kind of became popular because of her XDD) in order to help Rafael pay for where they were living. Rafael didn't want her to work at first but gave in and he soon got a job as a food delivery man himself…but even though his temper has softened around Arie he still isn't that great with other people so he often gets fired.

One day Arie and Rafael both returned home together at the same time and found that there was a beautiful woman who had looks that rivaled that of Aries' except she looked more mature. The woman, upon closer inspection, was an angel just like Arie. Aries' eyes had widened with joy and she ran over to hug the woman, Rafael was suspicious of her since she got into the house somehow without a key but since Arie knew her he was fine with it. "Mother what are you doing here? It's been so long" Arie said with a smile as the woman smiled back. Rafael looked her up and down and finally noticed the resemblance; they certainly did look like one another. "I've come to take you home Arie, we heard what had happened and we went and talked to God about it, he was quite adamant at first since he felt it unfair to take only you back when there have been a few cases like yours…we were so worried but He know how good of a child you are and He agreed to take you back but He will take away your wings and you will have to work in order to get them back. Isn't that great news? You get to go home sweetie" her mother said as she pulled Arie into a tight hug. Once Rafael heard the words go home his expression saddened, he never would have thought that Arie would have to go back because she had fallen out of heaven. He didn't want her to leave; he hasn't even told her how he feels about her. Sensing this Arie turned to look at Rafael, she had already fallen in love with him and the idea of parting with him pained her.

She looked up at her mother, after thinking for a while, and shook her head "I would love it so much to go back and be with my family again…but I wish to stay here with Rafael" Arie said which surprised her mother and made Rafael look their way. "I can honestly say that I want to stay because I have fallen in love with him, everything he does makes me smile" Arie said as Rafael walked over and covered her mouth with his hands, his cheeks were flushed red as he looked down "I-Idiot I should be the one saying that stupid…I love you too and I really want you to stay with me forever and never leave my side" Rafael said embarrassingly. Arie took his hands away from her mouth and embraced him in a warm hug, her mother looked at the two of them and chuckled "I understand sweetie, it seems you two are really in love with one another, so long as Rafael cherishes you I will accept this. I will come visit every now and then to see how you youngsters are doing…I love you my beautiful daughter…and my wonderful soon-to-be son in law" Aries' mother said at the end making Rafael slightly pout at how her mother was trying to tease him. With that her mother disappeared into a flash of light and was gone.

With their confessions of love they continued living with one another. The human devil had a change of heart because of the sweet and pure angel; they both fell in love with each other and will now support one another for their whole lives. This concludes the short and sweet story of our fair little angel and our reformed devil.


End file.
